


Simply Complicated

by BriannaNicole



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Poetry, Rick loves Daryl, daryl is god to rick, i went there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriannaNicole/pseuds/BriannaNicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The love between Rick and Daryl is complicated but oh so simple</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Complicated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts), [hamiltrashed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamiltrashed/gifts).



Your eyes have a way of swallowing me up at a glance  
The same way all the oceans of the world couldn't resist you  
All your life they rested within you  
Wave after wave of blue in your eyes  
With all the power in those blues you always held me captive and I knew I could never be happier  
I could never rest unless the oceans in you drowned me completely  
In your eyes I've always been alive and well, safe, treasured  
It was effortless, your come hither smile  
That smile that lit up everything in my world  
You knew that I worshipped you  
Of course I would, you were a worthy god, you were my god  
My lover, my peace, my suffering  
I would've endured anything just for that smile, a taste of you  
I would lay down anything for the seas in you, the hope in your smile  
The serenity in your gaze  
All during my days and nights you would mold yourself to me  
Fit yourself so closely I could never tell where you ended and I began  
I've never wanted any part of myself , it is you I want  
I want your hands on me  
Your certainties, your trust  
You always needed me, always loved me beyond measure, beyond sense  
The way you could tear me apart without any pain and put me together again  
I was always whole because I was always in love with you  
The purpose in your stride  
The song of your voice, vibrating through me  
The pride in your stance  
The lust in you reaching out for me  
You respected me  
You cherished me  
You fed me a gift that made me feel special above all else  
What amazes me is with all the beatings you've taken  
With all the hate you couldve had you sought me out instead and you loved me the way you were never loved  
And with all my might I loved you back, exhausted myself  
Knowing that whatever I gave you would be repaid a thousand fold  
You told me once that there was no light before the shimmer in my eyes  
There was no sound until the laughter of my voice  
No passion until the sway of my body...mine!  
You said those things to me, would whisper them in my ears like prayer  
You always knew how deep you would be embedded in me, you waited for me  
Just for that reason, you wanted me  
Morning, night and day  
You needed me to be glued to your spirit  
You are my soulmate  
You are my savior  
Even more than that  
You are the cornerstone of my existence  
The defining moment in my life  
You are my husband, my champion  
My defender  
The air I breathe  
You are mine, I am yours  
And it's as simple and as complicated as that

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed =)


End file.
